bleach_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanare Masuda
Please note this character has a page on the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki detailing their information approximately 50 years before this timeline. If you would like to see this article, go to Hanare Masuda for more information. Hanare Masuda is the former Third Seat of the Tenth Division, formerly serving underneath Tōshirō Hitsugaya. She is currently the lieutenant of the Fourth Division, currently serving underneath Akira Kuromori. Appearance Hanare is a young woman with long black hair, and bright blue eyes. She is typically seen with a concentrated or bored expression, depending upon the situation. She wears the typical Shinigami shihakusho and ties it closed with a light blue obi, but is often seen in a white kimono with the Tenth Division daffodil on the back. She typically wears her hair in a ponytail, using a green tie, or long, though she rarely does the latter when she is "on-duty". Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, she has cut her hair and wears her shihakusho somewhat open, showing off a scar she received in the battle for Fake Karakura Town, after she was cut by Mira. Her appearance has noticably matured as well, as her face has less of a cheerful glow to it. Nevertheless, throughout the rest of the series, she grows her her hair back and regains this composure, though still looking matured. Personality Hanare is a serous individual, yet is childishly curious and pure. She can be quite adventurous, as she stated she wanted to find and meet Ichigo, referring to him almost constantly as Ryoka, even into the Arrancar Arc, and has only recently come to call him Ichigo. Nevertheless, she refers to Tōshirō as "Captain Hitsugaya" (Hitsuagaya-taichō in the Sub), and expresses a confidence in his abilities. Hanare expresses a genius understanding of reishi and the mechanics of Kidō, and her intellect is of the genius-level as well. While she has considering inventing new things, she has stated that doing so would be "boring" as she'd have nothing to do or explore. In addition, she is somewhat eccentric, well-known for speaking in a "complicated" language as she uses intelligent vocabulary (e.g indistinguishably), and the only person capable of understanding her has been stated as being Kisuke Urahara. However, she is socially awkward, as she possesses social anxiety. She becomes anxious and nervous easily, and dislikes crowds. This may be why she typically remains in her Division's HQ, and rarely speaks to the other members of the division, although Rangiku Matsumoto has forced her to go out more. History Powers & Abilities . Hanare is a captain level soul reaper her swordsmanship is so strategic and technical she Knows all forms of kido and is a hakuda extraordinare she was even gonna be inaugurated as squad 12 captain for her keen intellect and wisdoms Zanpakutō kaminosenqen is like a wakizashi it has a triangular tsuba and a golden guard and a red hilt. Shikai special ability. Water manipulation it's regarded as the strongest water type zanpakuto she can use it very versatile. Her Shikai,s 100 percent power hasn't been revealed. Bankai yukanna tamashi no umi. Her bankai abilities are a huge secret but by Lord aizen it has been stated to be powerful enough to take out top tier captains and it's not even mastered or 100 Percent power Akio miki Quotes power is useless if you cannot protect your loved ones Category:Shinigami Category:male Category:Characters Category: captains